Princess Of The Moon, Mistress Of The Cards
by amethyst-maiden
Summary: Sakura and Li’s lives are in danger… Would someone save them from their fates? What will happen? E T Read and find out…
1. With Our Lives, Part 1

Disclaimer: Card Captor Sakura will never be mine... If it was... Eriol and Tomoyo would have been a couple by now... and not just mere classmates...

**Chapter 1: **

**With Our Lives (Part 1) ...**

"Tomoyo, promise me... no matter what happens... you must go on, live on... without me...or Li...."

"What do you mean?"

"Promise me!"

"Demo..."

"Promise me!"

"I...promise..."

Tomoyo saw her friend smile. It was a soft yet sad smile but her emerald eyes shone with hope. Tomoyo saw Sakura touch her chest with both hands crossed over it and slowly closed her eyes. Suddenly, a bright glow of light appeared from within Sakura and it seems to be making its way out of Sakura. The light was shinning with a soft glimmer of gold and it slowly formed itself into a beautiful orb.

Tomoyo was awestruck with what she had seen. Her intuition was urging her to get her video camera to catch all of this on tape. However, she stayed there. She did not know why. It was as though as she knew she need to stay and not be rushing of to get her video camera.

When the orb was completely formed, Sakura released her hands from it. She gazed hard on the ball of light. Tomoyo watched it with surprised as it slowly made its way to her. Finally, it reached her and absorbed itself into Tomoyo.

Taken by complete surprise, Tomoyo was suddenly felt warm. However, it was just for a short while. The shinning orb had gone and Tomoyo found out that in its place was a beautiful necklace with an orb just like the one just now, only smaller and it had lost the glow, beautifully formed and was hanging on her neck.

She looked at her friend, Sakura with a questioning glance. However the next thing surprised her the most of all. Sakura took out a book, opened it and took out all its contents, which were cards, magical cards to be precise. She handed out every one of them to Tomoyo.

"Why..." She wanted to ask...

"Keep this for me OK? I...I...have to go now........."

"Sakura..."

Sakura did not look back as she walked out of Tomoyo's room. She felt her tears slide down, reaching her cheeks but hurriedly rub it off. Tomoyo called her name again. She stopped but decided to go on once more. Outside of the Daidouji mansion, a brown colored hair man with amber eyes stood waiting. He saw Sakura and went to her. He could see that she was sad. He was too. He hugged her, trying to console his dearest woman the best he could.

However, both of them knew it had to be done. There was no other way. The Sakura Cards cannot fall into the hands of those 'monsters'. The Mistress and Master of the cards will die tonight with or without the cards. Their enemy was powerful and they could only buy time... with their lives...

To be continued...

Review please... bye..


	2. With Our Lives, Part 2

**Disclaimer: **Card Captor Sakura will never belong to the wee little me.... Nonetheless, the wee little me still love it all the same.

**Chapter 2:**

**With Our Lives (Part 2)**

He was too late. He stared hard on the ground and he saw the two persons he cared most in the world. He knelt down beside them. 'Even in death, they held their hands together. They truly did love each other...' Then, he felt someone held his hand. 'Syaoran! He's alive! I have to help him!' He held out his key. A golden circle formed around him and in an instant the key had turned into a staff. He reached out the staff but stopped in seeing that his friend shook his head.

"Don't... don't bother..."

"I need to save you..."

"No use... I'll die anyway... It's too late..." As Syaoran said so, blood spluttered out of his mouth.

"I don't care... I will save you..."

"NO! Time is running out, Eriol! Go away, before he sees you."

"I don't CARE! I am not afraid of him... "

"Tomoyo... go to Tomoyo... take care of her for us..."

"You are not going to die... I am not going to let you"

"You do not even know who this enemy is. Sakura and I combined are not even enough to defeat him," More blood was vomited out.

"I am the reincarnation of Clow Reed himself. I fear nothing."

"I know you don't. However, let me tell you one thing. He has an aura twice as powerful with all three of us combined."

At this Eriol was completely caught off guard. 'What! Impossible! No man could yield such a great powerful. It could drive a man crazy or kill him long before he could control it...'

"Go........." Those were Syaoran's last word before more blood came out of his mouth and then.........

"NOOOOOO!!!"

"SYAROAN!!"

"SAKURA!!"

Tomoyo woke up. It was morning. She felt for her necklace. It was there; meaning yesterday was not a dream. She walked down the staircase of her house but met her mother who was on her way up. She noticed that her mother was sniffing, trying her best not to let her tears flow.

However Sonomi's eyes were already a little red in color. Tomoyo began to worry. Had her mother cried? 'Demo, she never cries - not once since daddy...' she thought but stopped since thinking about her father brought her painful memories.

"I thought that you should know... Sakura-chan... is dead..."

Those were the words, which came out of Sonomi Daidouji's very lips. Amethyst orbs widen in shock and then darkness came over the beholder of those lovely eyes.

The End Of Chapter Two...

To be continued...

RR


	3. It Had Been Fated, Part 1

First of all my apologies.... I'm really sorry for not updating for SOOOO long. Well, I have my reasons. But anyway I'm back.... so here's the continuation.... of the story... Enjoy!

**Chapter 3:**

**It Had Been Fated (Part 1) **

"I could have been there for them," muttered a person while he looked at the fireplace of his house. The fire was red, fiery and dancing while giving out the light and heat its suppose to. Eriol had finally arrived home. He did not know why but he was feeling very tired all of a sudden

"You could… I know you could…"

"But… I was too late…"

"It's not your fault… master… You… You did not know it until the last minute…"

"Yes… I… I……… did… not know…"

There was silence between the two figures in the room. Eriol sat in his favorite armchair as usual while still glancing at the dancing flames in the hearth of the fire. Beside him was an enormous catlike creature with wings. It was sitting there enjoying itself because fire was one of the elements, which was used in creating it.

However, he, the cat was not truly happy. He knew how his master felt and was trying his very best to console the master, Eriol. He had always been close to Eriol as long as he remembered. When he was still young, Eriol's power has not yet fully developed to its fullest and it was still growing now. However, not to long ago, Eriol finally had enough power to sustain him in his fully evolved form.

"I need to go out for a while…"

"What?"

However, Eriol had got off his seat and was already at the door. "Tell Nakuru that I would not be back for dinner. Tell her that I am sorry OK," he said and with that went out of the door. From the windows, Spinel Sun saw the lights from his master's convertible and then slowly they become fainter and fainter until finally there was nothing but darkness…

Neon lights were shining brightly as a young girl sat at a corner of a discotheque. On the table beside her glasses of wine had been drunk. Her face was red because of the wine but she kept on drinking.

She felt her head spin and finally decided that she had drank enough and thought of going home. Besides, it was quite late into the night already. Groggily, she stood up and went towards the exit………

"Hey pretty, do you want to dance?"

A young man who was only a few years older than the young girl had approached her. Without waiting for a reply, he encircled her around her waist. She tried to push him away but his grip tightened. Her head was spinning worse than ever. Her vision blurred… The dance floor was slowly disappearing from her sight. Then she realized, 'There had been something in my drinks…'

"No!" she cried but it only came out as a small moan. She saw the man looked at her with her disgusting smile. She could not see his face clearly as five or six figures of the same man came into her vision. She thought she heard someone called her name but darkness swept over her… for the second time that day.

She woke up finding herself on a soft bed. Her head still felt painful and she was a little bit dizzy. However, she could see that the room was very beautifully furnished. The carpeting was wonderful and the curtains bright. There were a few pictures hanging on the walls. Sunrays beaming through the window, she could see that it was already morning.

It was not her bedroom or her house for that matter. She would have been scared but the place seemed very familiar to her. It was as though as she had been in this house before even though she felt like a stranger to her surroundings.

'What happened? Why am I here?' the young lady wondered. Her question was soon answered when someone came into the room. She turned to the door to see who it was…

"Tomoyo-chan…"

"Nakuru-san!" Tomoyo cried out in relief knowing for sure that her instincts had been right about that place being safe.

"Tomoyo-chan… you're awake… Finally… You got me very worried, you know that…" Nakuru said. It was hard to believe but Nakuru had grown up to be a mature woman over the last five years. Nobody, who would have known her before her change, would have ever believed that 'that' would actually happen.

"I'm fine, Nakuru-san. There's no need for you to worry"

"Look at you! You look very pale…"

"I'm OK…really…"

"You know what, I'm going to the kitchen to make you some soup. In the meantime you should try taking a bath. I dare say you'll need it, right?"

Nakuru was going to walk out of the room but then she remembered something…

"Oops, I almost forgot. After you finished taking the bath, look in the wardrobe over there. That's where I keep most of the clothes, which I couldn't fit in anymore. They're still in good condition though and I think you could fit well in them."

"Nakuru-san…"

"Yes…"

"How did I get here?"

"That…" Nakuru smiled, "… it'll be better if you ask Eriol-sama himself…"

Tomoyo did not know how to reply to Nakuru's statement. However, she could feel a sudden twitch in her heart although she did not know what that meant.

Tbc....

The next chapter should come soon......So.... Meanwhile could someone contribute some reviews? Arigato!


End file.
